


Surprise

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Fluff, Mind Link, Multi, Pidge is a gremlin, Poly, polyam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan





	Surprise

Pidge crouched in front of their computer, squinting at the bright screen as they tapped away at the keyboard despite the burning of their eyes and the weight of their eyelids every time they blinked. They didn’t even hear the door slide open with a hiss behind them as they fought against the urge to nod off. 

 

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” Keith murmured as he came up behind them, settling a hand on their shoulder. “C’mon, it’s late and Lance has been whining for you to come cuddle.” They shrugged him off and waved their hand.

 

“I’m fine, really Keith. I’ll be in, just give me a second.” They could feel the concern radiating off of Keith through the bonds from the lions, and even further, the mild annoyance from Lance waiting for his nightly cuddles.

 

Pidge sighed, smiling softly as Keith wrapped his arms around them and laid his head on theirs. “Pidge..” He started. “Don't make me whine like Lance. I will do it.” 

 

“Alright already, let me just...save...this,” they tapped a few keys and swiveled around to face their boyfriend, holding their arms out for him. “Carry me, my legs are asleep and I know my knees are gonna hurt.” 

 

“Why do you do this to yourself,” he chided as he picked them up, kissing their forehead. “Honestly Pidge, it's gonna make you sick one of these days, staying up this late.”

 

“And what about you?” They retorted, “What were you doing up?” They didn't need an answer, the flare of guilt through the bond was enough to answer. “Exactly, don't be a hypocrite. Or I’ll go cuddle with Hunk and Shiro, and you can explain to Lance why I’m not in your pile.”

 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah right,” he scoffed and kissed their cheek. “Nice try but Hunk and Shiro are sleeping with us tonight too.”

 

“Then I’ll sleep with Rover,” Pidge shot back with a pout. Keith just shook his head and carried them to Lance’s room, the designated cuddle pile room, as he had the biggest bed. With a swoosh he opened the door and Lance perked up from the pile of cuddly boys and fluffy blankets. 

 

“There’s my favorite gremlin,” he called out, holding open his arms. “C’mere. Sleepy bean.” He wrapped his arms around the grumpy tech head as Keith passed them over and clambered into bed. Hunk immediately made room for him to snuggle up to Shiro, then settled behind him, wrapping an arm around his middle.

 

Pidge sighed and settled in between Lance and Shiro, tossing their glasses onto the dresser and rolling their eyes. “Really Lance...you and Keith act like I couldn’t survive an all nighter.” But they rolled over and nestled against Lance’s chest, despite the twinge of annoyance flowing through their bond. 

 

“It’s not that,” he yawned and kissed their head. “It’s just...we wouldn’t survive sleep deprived Pidge in the morning.” He didn’t address his actual thoughts, of how they all slept better with a hand on each other. A reassurance that everyone was okay and alive and well. They all thought it, even Pidge, and they almost felt guilty for not being in the pile. 

 

Almost. They could, of course, feel Pidge was alive through their shared bond. But there was still that very human fear. The bond was something new, alien, and it took them time to adjust to it. Having the physical proof settled the human side of them that required it. Pidge sighed and let their eyes slide shut as they hummed out a soft tune, drifting off to Lance running a gentle hand through their hair and Shiro’s nose nestled in the crook of their neck.

 

~~

Pidge woke to Shiro laying across them, head resting on their chest. He was still asleep, obviously needing it, but they really needed to get up and stretch. They looked around for the others, biting their lip at the lack of boys. 

 

With slight hesitance, they prodded the shared link for answers, surprised and hurt to be met with some sort of blockage. A small growl escaped them and they slid out from under Shiro with some difficulty. When the man frowned and reached around, they handed him a still warm pillow, a small blossom of warmth spread through their heart as Shiro cuddled the pillow close and drifted back into restful sleep. 

 

Pidge stalked down the halls like an angry housecat. They woke up missing their boys and now the boys were hiding something. They heard the sound of clanking in the kitchen and squinted in suspicion. They crept forward on tiptoes and peered through the doorway to see Hunk’s broad back to them as he bustled and fumbled with something. 

 

“What are you making?” They asked, noting with some satisfaction that Hunk jumped a foot in the air. 

 

“Just breakfast! Morning Pidge, how’d you sleep?” He smiled at them over his shoulder, hiding something from view. 

 

“Fine. Where’s Keith? And Lance?” 

 

“Uhhhhhhhhh,” Hunk glanced away from Pidge’s prying eyes. “Uhh IIIII don’t know?” 

 

Pidge humphed, not convinced, but they let it drop. “Alright but I’m keeping an eye on you.” With a squint they retreated and continued on, searching high and low for the other two paladins. They tried the usual places, the lions, the training deck, even that weird Altean pool. Nothing. With slight hurt they headed to the common room, mind strangely and hauntingly empty without the constant buzzing stream of emotion and thoughts that had grown to be their normal. 

 

Suddenly, as if a switch flipped when they walked through the doorway into the too dark room, a flood of excitement hit them like a ton of bricks. “Guys…?” Pidge squinted, straining to see as they reached for the switches. As the lights flashed they fell back with a shout, going to reach for their bayard as the other paladins jumped out from various hiding spots, shouting too loudly to make sense of.  Shiro was quickly at their side, helping them up with a steady hand and a chuckle as Lance and Hunk looked at each other sheepishly. 

 

“Sorry Pidge,” Shiro chuckled and kissed their cheek. “C’mon, we’ve got a party to attend.”  
  
“A party…?” Pidge looked around, brain kicking into overdrive at the sight of banners and streamers and cake. “Oh…it’s…I forgot all about it..”  
  
Lance shuffled over and crouched next to them. “We figured you would so we took matters into our own hands.”  
  
“Happy birthday Pidge,” Keith smiled, leaning against Hunk who lifted the cake up above his head. 

 

~~Fin~~

  
  
  



End file.
